leah wayne
by hpfan59
Summary: this is NOT A SLASH! DICK/OC leah just lost her mom and is now living with her dad  bruse wayne  i made up alot of the back ground for the batman part but will try to stay as close to the young justice part as i can. maybe some wally/oc but idk and OC/OC!
1. Chapter 1

**ok this is my 2nd ff i have statted but the first i intend to finsh! **

* * *

Flash back

"Mom" I screamed as they pulled me out of the hospital room "please mom, come back"

End flash back

I started to cry. My mom was everything to me and now she's gone. 'Stop it, Leah, stop it. It's been 3 months. And you don't want to be crying when you see Alfred again. 'I thought to myself. Wow I haven't seen Alfred in so long. He always understood me and sometimes he was a better father to me than Bruce was. Don't get me wrong he is a good dad and I love him but he was always working or in his study. That's why I went to live with my mom. But since she died I am moving back to Gotham to live with my dad.

The taxi pulled up to a large gate in front of the house and I had to give clearance for the taxi to pass. It took us about a minute and a half to actually get up to the house where Alfred was waiting for me with a boy I identified as dick Grayson. The boy my father took in about 4 years ago, a year after I left. He looked to be about my age (14). He was wherein a long sleeved black jacket, dark gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was black and he had an odd expression on his face. Like he wanted to be somewhere else.

The taxi stopped in front of the steps leading up to the house. I got out and without hesitation ran straight up to Alfred, and gave him a huge hug "it's good to see you I've missed you so much!"I said

"I've missed you too" he said hugging me back

"Here is your luggage miss" the taxi man said handing me my luggage

"Oh thank you" I thanked and paid the driver after reelecting Alfred from my death grip

"Oh I almost forgot, Leah this is Richard" Alfred announced gesturing to Richard

"It's nice to meet you" I said looking at him it was weird his expression was different than it had been before. Not so much in a bad way cuz he actually looked happier than he did before but I couldn't figure exactly what it was.

There was an acquired silence for about a minute until he finally said, "oh…yeah, it's nice to meet you too"

"Well I'll get your bags, and master Grayson has elected to give you a tour. Since you haven't been here in over 4 years" Alfred announced picking up my bags and heading into the house. With me and Richard fallowing closely behind

Once we were inside Richard turned to me and asked "sooo...where do you want to start?"

This was when I first noticed his eyes they were a pale blue color 'man I'm a sucker for blue eyes…no! No! NO! He is pretty much my brother. EWWW

On the other hand dad never did adopt him. Just treats him like a son. So technically I could… NO! You just lost your mom you don't need a boyfriend fight now!'

My thoughts were going crazy so crazy that I almost forgot to answer his question

"Oh...Um I don't know. You pick" I said not knowing what else to say

"Well...Ok how about we go up stairs first" he smiled at me and started up the staircase

3_**_E

The tour was quite fun. I learned a lot about Richard of 'dick' as he likes to be called. Like how his parents died and how my father has been so nice as to take him in. he said that if my dad hadn't taken him in that he would have been put up for adoption cuz he has no other living relatives.

I felt soo bad for him at least I had my dad but he has no other family.

I told him about my life back in Michigan. I told him about my friends and my mom. He defiantly knew what I was going through.

"Soo?" I said breaking a somewhat long silence "what are the schools like"

"Good, the year doesn't start for another week or so but I'll be going into 9th grade what about you?"

"Oh same at least ill know someone"

We were on our way down stairs when I heard a loud beeping sound coming from dick

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the pager looking thing in his hand

"Oh um it's an alarm clock I ah I have to go finish some stuff I'll see you later! OK?"

"Ok?" and with that he was gone 'wow he's fast'

3_**_E

"Miss Wayne? Its 10:00 you asked me to wake you up." Alfred said through the door

"Come in Alfred!" I said as I got out of bed got

Alfred walked in the room holding something behind his back "your father told me to give this to you and tell you that he is sorry he couldn't have been here when you arrived" Alfred held up the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen "he said it was your mothers"

"Wow thank you" I said as Al handed me the necklace

"No problem miss Wayne"

"please Al how many times do I have to tell you to call me Leah" I asked him as he walked out of the room I don't know if he heard me but I guess I'll find out latter.

I got dressed put on the necklace and went down stairs for breakfast

Once I found the dining room I saw that only 2 places were set

And dick was sitting at one of them

"Hey where's my dad?" I asked dick

"He already left he gets up pretty early" dick told me

"Oh" I sat down across from dick as Al server us our break fast

"So what are your plans today?" he asked taking a bite of his pancakes

"Um nothing why?"

"Because me and a few friends are going to the beach and I was wondering if you would like to go to?" he said a little too fast that I almost didn't understand what he said

"Oh are you sure I wouldn't want to impose on you."

"No it's no problem at all"

The rest of breakfast was pretty quiet

After breakfast I started to unpack my summer suite case in order to find a bathing suit. I have about 1,000,000 of them but I still can never find one I like."YES!" I screamed when I found the one I was looking for it was a green one piece that complemented me red hair nicely

*knock, knock*

"YES who is it?"

"It's Dick. Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah just about" I said grabbing my swim bag and sunscreen

"Ok well I'll be in the car"

"Ok"

This is going to be fun!

* * *

**tell me what you think! should i keep going? oh and should wally show an intrest in leah? picks of leah/(aireeanna) will be on my profile! i love you all so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok thank you sooo much to the 2 who commented(**YoungJustice Fangirl**&**Salandra56**) yeah! I would love to hear what you all think! And sry it took so long to update ill try to get better at that! Oh and don't be afraid to yell at me if I'm taking too long! ;)**

**i do not owne young justice :( **yet!

**who said that! **

**HEHEHEEEEEEEE! :D**I could smell the water as we pulled up to the beach. Man how I missed that smell

* * *

I would always love to go swimming with my mom. Before she died I would go swimming with her 3 times a week every week at burnet hallow swim club and the Livonia Rec center I loved it there.

"Hey rob over here!"A boy with bright red hair said to dick as we got out of the car

"Thx" I said to Alfred

"You're welcome Leah." Alfred said and then drove away. I guess he heard me

"Umm dick why did that boy just call u robs?" I asked turning myself to face dick

"Oh that's my nickname with them" he told me "and actually they don't even know my name so do u mind calling me robin or rob for short?"

He looked like he really needed me to play along with this name thing so I agreed and we started to walk towards the red head

He was kind of cute

"Hey rob who's your friend? Hi I'm Wally." He said putting his arm around me I could feel dick tense up next to me.

"Hi my names Leah" told Wally as I took his arm off my shoulder. And dick relaxed a little.

"So Leah how do u know rob here?" Wally asked me. Dick looked scared for a minute. 'Ok' I thought 'what do I tell him what do I tell him!'

"Hey guys" dick said to three people who were walking up to us. There was a blond girl, a red head, an African American guy and a huge guy with black hair.

"Hey robin! Oh who's this?" the red head said "hi I meg" she started to say but stopped and looked at dick who had a look on his face like there was something she wasn't aloud tell me "my names Megan"

"Leah" I said shaking her hand

"This is Kalder, Airtimes, and Conner." She added pointing to the African American, the blond and the HUGE guy.

"So how do u 2 know each other?" Wally asked again

"Our parents are friends" dick said

"Really?" Wally said looking very interested in what we were saying

"Um yeah they have been best friends since high school. So well when my mom died I moved in with my dad and he had a coming home party for me, and robin was and his parents were invited" I answered him.

Dick looked at me and said "yep!"

"So you know robs secret identity?" Airtimes took a step forward in order to get into our conversation

"Yeah!" I said

"So you also know about us then?" Megan said also stepping closer to join our conversation

"What about you?" I asked

"Nothing!" dick "it's nothing."

"ok, ok there is something you guys don't wanna tell me but that's fine were all entitled to our secrets" I said looking at dick he looked like he would tell me what they were talking about if he could "so who wants to go swim with me?" I asked taking off the cloths I had over my swim suite

"I WILL!" dick and Wally said at the same time then turned to glair at each other

"Um… Ok? Sooooo race you to the water!" I ran as fast as I could but when I got their Wally was already out in the water about 3 feet "how, how did you do that?"

"He's on the track team at school" dick said when he reached the water and took off his shirt to swim. He was very toned for a 13 year old, and he had a six pack!

"Oh" I said snapping out of my trance and went into the water

RICHARDS P.O.V 3

"So who wants to swim with me?"

"I will" I and Wally said. I turned to glair at him and he glared back.

'I swear if he hits on her one more time I'll kill him!' Wow where is this coming from? I just met her yesterday and yet, I can't stop thinking about her.

Her hair, her smile, but mostly her eyes! Bright green!'

"Um… Ok? Sooooo race you to the water!" she said 'what oh' I thought. I wanted her so I didn't go as fast as I could have. But then I saw Wally already in the water.

"How, how did you do that?" Leah asked Wally

"He's on the track team at school" I said answering her before Wally could say something stupid I took off my shirt to swim when I felt someone looking at me 'is she starring at me? No, she not your just imagining it dick' I told myself I knew she wasn't, but man did I want to be wrong.

"Oh" she said and walked out into the water when Megan looked at me with a weird smile like she knew something I didn't. She said swimming over to where Leah was. And I went over to Wally to scold him for using his powers in front of Leah which is exactly what I told all of them not to do!

"Dude what was that!"I almost yelled

"What?" he asked floating onto his back 'trying' to look cool.

"U used your powers!"

"So she didn't notice!"

"That's just it. I think she's suspicious"

End of Richards's P.O.V.

Start Leah's P.O.V.

"So Leah?" a voice said from behind me "what's going on with you and robin?" Megan asked

"What what do u mean?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I knew what she meant.

"Nothing I just think he likes you, and I can tell you like him!" She said in a sing-song voice

"No I don't, were just friends." I said dunking myself under the water to hide how much I was blushing.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully Wally- was well being Wally! Conner and Kalder pretty much talked to each other the whole time, while I hung out, with Richard, Megan, and airtimes. I love airtimes, she is so much fun to hang with, we have sooo much in common.

E-_-_-3

(Next week)

(Day of school)

* * *

**what do u think shoul happen from here i mite use your idea (i will give credit!) thx i LOVE U all soooooooo much!**


	3. NOTE must read!

Hey sry it has taken me so long to even think about writing another chapter but school dose come first lol

But this is still NOT a new chapter. Sry but I need to know b-4 I continue if I can change the rating to T cuz I think I mite have some guy at her school through him self at her it wont be too bad cuz well im only 14 so I wont put anything I wouldn't like to read in it but I also need to know what u all think thx love u lots!

-Rachel


End file.
